Watching TV can save the world?
by avylee
Summary: SpongeBob, Mojo Jojo and Patrick wanted to change their jobs. However, the coming of the Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup will give them what suggestions?
1. Chapter 1

On a wonderful sunny Saturday afternoon, Mojo Jojo and Patrick were in the pineapple house to wait for SpongeBob, who went to work, coming back. They wanted to change their jobs. Mojo Jojo didn't want to be a villain, neither did Patrick want to just stay home to watch TV all day. They couldn't wait to tell SpongeBob their decisions and thought that the boy would totally support them and give them suggestions and encouragement.

Mojo Jojo said, ''Patrick! I've had enough of being a villain! I want to change my job! Maybe I find a job as a librarian! You know~ I love reading.''

"Actually, I don't know you love reading….but I want to change my job, too. You know, I only have one specialty, watching TV. Honestly, I'm really proud of myself. However, recently, I've thought that I could become better by changing my job. Maybe I am able to have a second specialty, like listening to music. Who knows?" Patrick replied.

"…."

''Patrick, first, I have to say, I don't know your specialty is watching TV., but…it's more tend to a 'hobby' rather than a professional skill. Do you know what I'm talking about? Second, I have to state again: I really love to read! " Mojo Jojo said sincerely.

"Ha ha ha! "

"Why you laugh? I'm so serious about what I said!"

"I just think what they are talking is interesting…"In fact, Patrick, who said innocently, was WATCHING TV while talking to Mojo Jojo.

At that moment, SpongeBob came home!

However, once SpongeBob come home, he shouted that he didn't want to work anymore, which shocked his friends.

"Enough! I don't want work out no more! I'm going to be a villain to destroy Krusty Krab and The City of Townsville. I have to get rid of the my characters setting! What a Enthusiastic and peppy talking Sponge!" Bob said angrily.

"…" Mojo Jojo was so embarrassed.

However, at the same time, Patrick started to laugh, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA….."

SpongeBob continued to say, "I want to be a villain on week days, and on weekends I prefer to stay home to watch TV all day."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA…" Mojo Jojo and Patrick burst out laughing simultaneously.

Mojo Jojo felt so strange that why Patrick also laughed with him at the same time, and Patrick said," Because the video us so funny! " Yes, Patrick, who said innocently, was WATCHING TV again…

Afterwards, Mojo Jojo and Patrick started to persuade SpongeBob not to do those things, because they had experiences and both them felt it was boring. Also, they told SpongeBob they want to change their jobs.

"You want to change your job!? Crazy you!" SpongeBob yelled.

"Listen! SpongeBob! Being a villain is not an interesting case. You can't help anyone because your character setting is that. You even can't say thanks to others, or you'll feel guilty because YOU ARE A VILLAIN." Mojo Jojo said to SpongeBob really sincerely.

''Oh. Do you finish your speech? Gary! Where are you? I'm back!" But SpongeBob did't want to listen to them and began to play with his pet, Gary the snail.

Suddenly, the bell started to ring!

Guess who was coming?


	2. Chapter 2

"Who is coming? " said SpongeBob.

"We are Powerpuff Girls!"

"Who are you? " SpongeBob opened the door.

"Mojo Jojo! We're going to arrest you!" Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup suddenly went to the pineapple house!

They initially wanted to arrest Mojo Jojo. However, they heard the shocked news that Mojo Jojo was going to change his job?

"Today I have done nothing bad but stay here to think my careers, so you have no excuse to arrest me, sorry." Mojo Jojo bragged proudly.

"In fact, you can't arrest me anymore! Because I'm going to ba a good man, I'm going to change my job!"

"What? Mojo Jojo is going to be a good man! That's too great! We are going to retire and can started do whatever we want to do!"Powerpuff Girls said.

They are so glad for Mojo Jojo's change, so they started to think together that what kind of jobs he can do.

At the same time, SpongeBob was totally fascinated by the cuteness of Powerpuff Girls. He fell in love with the three pretty girls, and totally forgot his angry.

"WOW! The three girls are so cute! I want to date with them! " SpongeBob thought.

"Ladies, may I have the honor to have dinner with you?" SpongeBob said to Buttercup, Bubbles and Blossom.

''Ah….but we think the pink starfish watching the TV is more handsome than you, sorry. Hey! Mr. pink starfish! May we have the honor to have dinner with you?" Buttercup, Bubbles and Blossom answered.

He wanted to have a date with the girls, but they seemed have more interested in Patrick. So SpongeBob said that he and Patrick was the best friend. Where is Patrick and where is he. Of course, he could go date with them.

"WHAT?!"

"OK, you have to know that, I and your 'Mr. pink starfish', are best friend, so wher is he and where am I!" SpongeBob quickly said to the three girls.

"Alright! We can have dinner with you two. So….7p.m?" Bubbles said.

"Of Course! "Patrick and SpongeBob said simultaneously.

Then Patrick said he wanted to go home to take a shower before going out for the date, and SpongeBob and Mojo Jojo would like to go with him.

However, after they came to Patrick's home, Patrick didn't take a shower neither they had date with Powerpuff Girls…..because they found a very interesting show on TV.

Then they started to watch the TV show DAY AND NIGHT AND DAY.

Of course, each of them are out of work EXPECT Patrick!

"So once again, the day is saved, thanks to=the Powerpuff Girls and... Patrick!"


End file.
